For once
by Noisy French Girl
Summary: Just why was the worst things always happening to her! drabble about common life in Avengers mansion.
1. Bath

I own nothing!

Jerk...

It was the only thought in her mind.

"Come on... You know you want it too."

Tony Stark, the cocky jerk.

"You shouldn't be bothering Higurashi, Stark."

That, that was her sensei nicknamed Hawkie by that same jerk.

"Oh Just stop, you're such a prude. I was merely asking."

Couldn't them just shut up and leave! She was just going to take a bath for God's sake! And they had to come barge in the damn bathroom at this moment? It was not fair!

"Just get out, Please?"

It was so embarassing...

"But why Kitten? I have done nothing..."

"You came in her private bathroom knowing exatly that she was in there. You really a pervert Stark..."

"I was merely going to see if she was right! And I am a little dirty,(they were just coming out of a training session) I was just wondering if I could have a bath with Kitten and you came. So what are you doing here?"

Now the tone was demanding but the knowing smirk on his face make it just laughable..."-Please, just get out...

"Higurashi, is our presence bothering you?"

With a raised eyebrow he sent her a glance before quicly returning to Stark who was actually striping of his pants.

She looked away, blushing.

"It's just, hum, I..."

"See? Kitten doesn't say anything against it!"

"I... No... For the love of God..."

And she quicly regretted her words when she heard a booming voice,

"You are not defilling the priestess are you?"

.

.

.

Why couldn't she relax for once?

.

.

.

I think it's ... good? Well... I don't know what to think of it. I really love Inu Avengers X-overs. And I think there is not enough of them, so please, write Inu Avengers X-overs!


	2. Training or Ripped

Kagome ducked as Captain's shield flew over her head barely cutting her head off.

She squezzed the sort of hologram shield Tony gave to her for the training session with 'Captain Virgin' as he labelled him to taste it.

She reparted her weight on one leg ang made a turn on herself before throwing it at Steve with all the strenght she could muster. And she smiled gleefully as it flew true towards its target before the cap caught it and it disseapered into thin air, the bracelet she held at her wrist loosing its bright glow.

Steve stared at the sweating form of the new addition of the team, the younger sister of Clint as she made a 360 turn on herself and threw the imitation of his shield at him. He caught it without trouble and opened wide eyes as the battery of the bracelet at Kagome's wrist stopped because of lack of energy.

"That's why I prefer my own shield." He stated running towards her at an alluring speed. He lunged at her and pinned her to the floor, their sweating and heated bodies meeting. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he felt her petite form squirming below him, her rather large chest bouncing around as she tried to deflate his hold. His body tensed when his hand met -accidently- one of her breast.

Even if she didn't know what happened to Steve, she sensed his body tense and used this to escape of the strong 'embrace' he had kept her in.

She lifted a inky brow when she saw him blushing madly.

Just what was happening to the cap?

Okay, she knew he was coming from another area but still! It was maybe the cat suit her brother forced her to wear? No. She frowned.

He has already seen the Wasp in a more provating outfit before, so... what?

Steve could only stare as he saw he had accidently ripped a part of Kagome's suit with his hand due to his strength, a sort of black underwear met his gaze and he recieved a good view of cleavage. He finally closed his eyes and in a firm (patetically) tone saids

"Miss Higurashi, I think your suit is..." He squirmed patetically on the floor.

She blinked clear blue eyes (the only thing she had in common with her brother and the passion for archery) and looked at the large gash situed on her chest.

" Kyaaa! Don't look!" She screamed protecting her dignity with her arms - he could understand her- even if he had his eyes closed.

"I..." He couldn't say anything as he saw her (yes he had opened his eyes) running out of the room.

When he heard the soft 'clap' of the iron doors, he fell his back first on the floor, looking at his shield in the corner of the room staring back at him as if he was mocking him.

He groaned and got up with clear intent to apologize to Kagome.

He hoped she said nothing to Clint...

.

.

.

Hope you liked it! Please, leave a comment!


	3. Torture

Kagome glared at the smilling god before her.

- What requieres your interest fair priestess? He asked the darn smile plastered on his handsome face.

She was boiling on the inside. They were actually on the top of the mansion taking fresh air as she glared at him.

- Why? She asked her fists shaking at her sides.

- Why what Lady Kagome? He asked completly oblivious of her anger.

- Why you and your friends keep torturing me?! She screamed for all New York to hear.

Thor blinked big blue eyes completly not unerstanding before his eyes widened and he laughed.

Kagome stared nastily at him. Thor stopped laughing and looked at her saying

- Yes, it's quite enjoyable!

.

- I knew it!

.

.

I wrote that when I was in math and I know it's quite short. I hope you liked it, please leave a comment!


End file.
